Just Your Average Teen, In Love…I Guess
by JazzyCassie014
Summary: The story of Kagome and Inuyasha start to bloom love...in high school?
1. 1st day of school and 1st bloom of love

**Just Your Average Teen, In Love…I Guess**

Hi this is Jazzycassie014 and I'm happy to say this is my first fanfiction. I have these dreams about them and then put it on paper. Hope you like it!

- Jazzycassie014

Chapter 1—1st day of school and 1st bloom of love

_You know it's cool to have a journal. This is my first one so I'm kinda happy and may get a little to excited. I think of a journal as an item to pass on to your children or some thing to find in the future that's about a person in the past. It's cool that I got it right before school so I can update you on what happens during the school year so…_

…_To start: _

_I'm just another high school girl that's about to start her senior year in about an hour . I attend Tokyo High_ _and…um…I'm kinda of a "popular" person, you may say. I say it like that because I don't think of myself as "popular" just someone who knows lots of people and hang around the "cool" group. I dress normal. For instance, right know I'm wearing a pale green halter top with tight hip huggers with matching pale green flip- flops. I'm not a geek or a slut just different. I have no label I'm just Kagome. There that's a good way to put it._

_My family has more money than the normal house hold and I live in a shrine. My mom, brother Sota and grandpa live with me. I have four best friends, one I want to be more than friends with but it turns out that we can't be together. He already has a girlfriend, Kikyo, and looks happy with her even though she is a pain in the ass. The only way I can get close to him is to be his friend and wait. Well any ways, my best friend Miroku and Sango are "popular" and goes out, at least some one is happy. _

_Well I bet you want to know who my crush/best friend's name is. He is a hanyou and short tempered, stubborn fool. He is also a pain in the ass but I've grown to get us to it. We were friends ever sense we were in diapers and our family is close. He is also rich but I don't really care if he wasn't. His name is Inuyahsa Toshi. Hahaha, sorry, rereading this introduction sounds like he was about to go on a TV show or some thing. _

"Kagome, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school."

"Okay mom"

_Well any ways, school is about to start so I'll write as soon as I can._

_**--Kagome**_

Kagome finished writing in her journal and quickly headed down stairs.

"Your pop tarts are on the table" Kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks. See you after school" Kagome said while getting her pop tarts and keys and headed out the door to her car.

"Have a great day honey"

Kagome went down the shrine steps to her green'05 beetle convertible. It's interior was green and silver, her favorite colors that matched her personality. She had to hurry if she was going to talk to her friends before school started.

Kagome is a speed demon so she made it to school in under 15 minutes, which would of taken her 30 minutes at the speed limit. At school, she parked in the senior parking lot and got out as Inuyasha was pulling in.

"Hey" Inuyasha said with the wind in his hair. Inuyasha was wearing a white beater and jean shorts that sagged a little.

"Hey" Kagome said while leaning on her car watching him getting out in a daze.

"What ?" Inuyasha said looking in Kagome's eyes. He could see a feeling he saw many times love. He didn't mind since she was his bestest friend in the world but today was different. He could see a different kind of love, he felt it and wanted to asked but he didn't know how. He couldn't call her weird since he was feeling the same thing too.

' _What is this, I feel… I, I don't know how to explain it. Some thing I never felt before. Is it love, no and if it is it can't happen. I wish she did love me for I have loved her for as long as I can remember. Kagome.'_

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said leaping into his arms. "You're an ass hole. You didn't come to see me this whole summer. You didn't even call !" She said squeezing tighter around his waist. Silence. Inuyasha and Kagome just leaned Inuyasha'a car in an embrace on for what seemed forever.

" Kagome" he whispered. "Kagome" he said stronger, " I went to the UK for family vacation well family business. One of a last minute plan my dad made. Sorry I couldn't call, kinda busy you no." By this time, Kagome stopped the hug and steeped back to look him in the eyes.

" I bet you had time to call Kikyo" she said sarcastically.

" You think you're funny. In fact I did. We even had time to have some phone sex." Inuyasha replied with his arms folded, nose in the air, and eyes closed. He was being to stubborn to realize that Kagome had grabbed her backpack form the back of her car and started towards the school doors.

"Kagome" Inuyahsa said grabbing his backpack and jogged to catch up with Kagome.

" That wasn't even funny" you could tell she had some jealousy in her even though she knew he was playing. "in fact that's disgusting. I can't stand seeing her around you, what makes you think I would… never mind" Kagome said walking faster trying to leave him behind.

"Wait" Inuyasha said trying to catch up to Kagome again. "you're not the one to say, what about that mangy wolf, Koga"

"What about Koga. And stop calling him that. I don't call Kikyo any names, even though I have a good name for her."

"You two are going out right"

"What if we are? Its not like its any of your business"

"Like hell it is . Your my best friend Kags. Your just going to have to deal with me being in your business. Taking about business, have you two, you know"

"What the hell is you know,"

"You know you know, YOU KNOW?"

"…" SWEAT DROP for both Inuyasha and Kagome

"INUYASHA!"

"Kikyo" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Great timing I was leaving any ways."

"Kagome?"  
"What? Inuyasha, you know I don't like her. I'll see you later okay"

"Yeah I'm coming over after school so met me at my car"

"Sure"

This always happened. Every time Kikyo would be with Inuyasha, Kagome would leave. She just couldn't take the lovely dovey thing Kikyo had for Inuyasha. It made her sick to her stomach the way Kikyo acted around Inuyasha so she just leaves.

RING TONE _'I ain't never had nobody show me all the things y…' (Like you by Bow wow and Ciara) _

"Hey Koga" Kagome said answering her cell phone.

"Hey sweaty, were are you"

" In the hall way walking to first period. I miss you even though we saw each other through out the summer"

"Want me to come see you"

"No, the bell is about to ring, I'll see you at lunch okay"

"Yeah, sounds like a date. Love you!"

"Love you too"

"KAGOME!" someone yelled while she was putting her cell on her phone clip.

"Oh, hey Sango, Miroku" Kagome said hugging her friends.

"Hey Kagome, have you seen…"

"Inuyasha. Yeah, he's with Kikyo in the parking lot or at least I left him with Kikyo"

"He's got something of mine. I guess I'll get it later. He'll kill me if I interrupt him with his business with Kikyo"

"Whatever" Kagome said rolling her eyes picturing what Inuyasha and Kikyo would be doing now. Just about every one in the school knew Kagome didn't like Kikyo including her friends. They hate seeing Kagome in a bad mood. They saw it one day when Kikyo had the guts to stand up to Kagome on the wrong day and got knocked the hell out by Kagome. Ever since that day, Kikyo tried to keep her distances but still tried to beat Kagome in everything. Kagome and Kikyo were rivals.

First period was boring, second period was boring, third period was boring, school was just plain boring. It wasn't the teachers, it was just nothing happened at Tokyo High. So far, the first couple of weeks school was boring and it would probably be boring until sports tryouts were held and of course the prom. Luckily Kagome and Inuyasha had the same classes so they would get together after school at Kagome's house for homework. That is if Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo and Kagome wasn't with Koga.

"Are you going straight home tonight" Inuyasha asked Kagome while he was walking up to her car.

"Nope. Why?"

"I'm coming over for tea and biscuits" Inuyasha said talking in his best English accent, which wasn't very good.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now so I guess I'll see you when you get there. Bye" Kagome said driving off.

Inuyasha met Kagome in her room. She was already changed into shorts and a white tee with her hair in a pony tail crossed legged on her bed with books opened.

"Ready?" She asked Inuyasha as he walked threw the door to her room.'

"I guess so" He said dropping his backpack on the bed sitting next to Kagome. Homework took longer than they thought. They had homework and tests to study for that night. When they finally finished, the fell backwards on her bed signing.

"That took longer than I though." Kagome said looking at Inuyahsa out the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"6:30"

"Damn"

"I'm hungry. Want something"

"Sure, got any…"

"Ramen, yup"

"You know me too good"

"No, you're just predictable"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'm not"

"YES you are"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES THE HELL YOU ARE"

"DON'T YOU "HELL" ME"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT"

"TORTURE YOU, I know your weaknesses"

"Like what"

"Like you're ticklish all over and you hate it when I tickle you"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I thought I was predictable"

"You ar…haha…. You…hahaha… are…hahahahahahah! Sto…hahahah…stop…hahahah…STOP…HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Inuyasha tickled Kagome until he was tired and until she couldn't laugh any more. Inuyasha was on top of her breathing hard trying to catch his breathe as for Kagome the same. They took a good 5 minutes panting and staring into each other's eyes. Inuyasha got closer and closer to Kagome. She tried to look away but he had her. He had her eyes like he was forcing her to look in his eyes. They got so close that there nose where touching and eyes closed.

' _We can't do this no matter how much I want this. Inuyasha has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. I'm trying to resist but I can't. Please stop… I think. Inuyasha'_ Kagome thought.

' _What is going on. What are we doing. We are best friends, best friends don't do this. I love her but this is not right. I don't even know if she likes me the way I like her. Kagome' _Inuyasha thought.

There was nothing they could do. Their bodies won. Their kiss wasn't the kind of kiss Inuyasha and Kikyo had nor the kiss Kagome and Koga had. This kiss was more passionate, loving , needing it was feeling kept up in Kagome's and Inuyasha's heart that just let loose. He started to lift her shirt but his touch made her snap back to reality. She shot open her eyes and scrambled quickly to get from under Inuyasha. She sat with her legs to the side holding her hands looking down. Inuyasha laid on the ground from where Kagome left him. It was silent for a while but Kagome couldn't just sit there like nothing happened, she had to ask.

"Inuyasha, what just happened"

"…Kagome, I, I don't know" Inuyasha replied in a while getting off the ground sitting crossed legged not making eye contact to Kagome. "Maybe I should leave. Get away so we could have our space. It was just nothing, we were probably over whelmed of not seeing each other for a long time, that's all. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting on his feet. He was heading to the door until…

"INUYASHA" Kagome yelled out to him.

He stopped for a moment and kept walking out the door to his car.

"Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome whispered to herself looking at the door Inuyasha walked out of.


	2. Memories trying to get over, but I can't

Back with another one. Here's chapter two. Just to let you know, I'm planning on putting links in the story so you can click on it to see the picture I drew to go with the story. Hope it comes out like I want it to. Since this was my first fanfiction, I'd like to recognize the people who gave me reviews.

Princessstphanie

Northerndove90

kawaii yuki inumiko a.k.a tidus's lil hottie

Thanks guys!

-Jazzycassie014

Chapter 2- Memories trying to get over …but I can't

_Oh Inuyasha, I'm in hell right now without you. I know this has to end but I don't know how to approach you. I feel so, embarrassed I guess. Lets just say there are to many emotions when I look at you know. I really hope you feel the same way. If you don't, I would feel really bad. I have to find a way and soon._

_**-Kagome**_

For a couple of days now, Inuyasha and Kagome had been avoiding each other. For their classes and lunch, they would sit as far as they could. They couldn't take the embarrassing feelings they had when they remember what happened at Kagome's house.

THE KISS.

They would steal glances from each other but once in a while, they would make eye contact and when that happens, their thoughts of what happened flood their mind. They would stare into each other eyes and can't look away and today was one of those days.

Kagome, Sango, and Koga walked to the tables outside for lunch. Koga and Kagome held hands while Kagome and Sango talked.

"Can you believe Mr. Yoshi gave us a pop quiz. I probably failed that test." Sango said while looking for a table.

"Me too. It was some hell of a quiz. I didn't know any answers to those damn questions. Now I have a head ache." Kagome said sitting down next to Koga with Sango in front of her.

"I can't believe it. You're suppose to be my smart bugga bear." Koga said rubbing Kagome's forehead.

"Well your bugga bear went dumb" Kagome said laughing. Soon followed Koga and Sango with the laughter. They ate and talked about anything and everything until Kagome caught a glance of silver hair.

' _No, not know'_ Kagome thought _' Don't turn around. Whatever you do, don't turn around.'_ She couldn't help it, she had to see Inuyasha. So she did, she turned around only to find Inuyasha at a table with Miroku and Kikyo. What surpassed her was that Miroku and Kikyo was talking and Inuyasha was looking dead at Kagome.

' _What is he doing'_ As soon as she thought that, her mind went back to when they kissed. Her thoughts rushed in her mind of Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha'_

' _She looks so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder what am I doing here when I could be with Kagome. God, I can't take any more, I have to see her, I have to be able to talk to her. I'm settling this today. I just hope she will speak to me.'_

The lunch bell rang and snapped Kagome's thoughts backing to place. She woke up to find some one's hand waving in front of her._ 'Koga'_

"Kagome, Kagome are you okay" Koga said. He knew exactly who she was staring at. He knew the were best friends but he also knew that she liked him more than a "best friend". Every one close to Inuyasha or Kagome knew that they liked each other. Every one knew except for them.

"Kagome, the bell just rang for lunch to be over"

"Huh, Oh, oh okay"

"All right then, I'll see you later. You get to class now okay" Koga said giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah okay" she said waving at Koga.

Kagome got her things and stand up to head for her class until she saw a familiar figure in font of her.

"Kagome"

She knew that voice even though it has been a while since she heard his voice. She felt happy and scared at the same time, afraid of what may happen between them.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said looking up to him.

"We need to talk. Can I meet you at 4:00'o clock after school?"

All she could do was nod.

"Cool see you then" Inuyasha said while fixing his backpack on his shoulder so he could get to class.

'_You dumb ass, you looked so stupid nodding your head. You could at least said something. I guess it's time to confront him today.'_

School was long for both Kagome and Inuyasha. All they thought about was seeing each other. Luckily, Kikyo had plans with her friends and family so she didn't need Inuyasha. Same for Kagome, Koga understood and allowed it. When Kagome got home, she put on some short shorts that had Japan on the butt and a matching fitted shirt that had Japan on the font and "Kagome" on the back. Inuyasha arrived at 3:50o'clock in a hat, white tee and basket ball shorts

_RING, RING _

Kagome answered the door saying nothing. They looked at each other for a second and then looked away. You could tell they were feeling uncomfortable being around each other. She motioned him to sit on the couch and then followed after him. They sat in silence looking at their hands, the wall or the floor.

' _I came here to talk to her and know I can't say anything' _Inuyasha thought.

' _I want to talk to him but know I can't'_ Kagome thought.

' _This has got to stop'_ They both thought.

"I'm sorry" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"No, I should be sorry for allowing myself to kiss you." Kagome said making eye contact with Inuyasha.

"No, I should be sorry for putting you n an uncomfortable situation. Lets just forget about it and be friends, best friends again."

"Yeah." Kagome whispered.

"How about that Ramen you were going to get me the last time I came."

"Sure." Kagome still felt for him and to hear him tell her to forget about something they shared made her sad. She was hoping that kiss could make her relationship with Inuyasha stronger and more loving.

' _I guess being his girlfriend is out of the question for me. I can only be his best friend'_ She thought with a sigh.

Kagome moved slowly and quietly throughout the night. Inuyasha was trying to get over it so he didn't notice her strange behavior.

"I guess it's time for me to go" Inuyasha said looking at his watch. Kagome and him talked and watched TV while eating their Ramen. That took about two hours and school was tomorrow.

" Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome said while walking Inuyasha to the door.

" Sure. Um… is it okay if I come see you here after school"

" I guess so, what time are you thinking?"

"Right after school"

"Okay"

"Bye" He said giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" She said to the back of Inuyasha. He waved while he was going down the steps. As he was walking, Kagome put her hand at the spot Inuyasha kissed her at.

'_Inuyasha, you can't keep doing this to me. The way you make me feel, it's… intoxicating.'_ Kagome said walking to her room. When she got there, she put on her "Utada" CD and laid on her back on her bed.

(Jazzycassie014 note- if you go to and type in Utada in the search bar, you can listen to her music. She is really good. Just click on them and listen)

She laid there and thought about everything and anything.

_RING RING _

"Hello"

"Hey Kags"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I know, I was just there but I forgot that football tryouts are tomorrow. I might not be able to come over."

"Oh, Okay…"

"All right so I'll see you at school then"

'_Football tryouts, football tryouts, cheerleaders, _cheer leading_ tryouts…tomorrow'_ Kagome thought.

"CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS ARE TOMARROW!"

"Yeah, what of it"

"You dumb ass, I'm going to be a cheerleader"

"A cheerleader huh. Kagome a cheerleader" He thought of Kagome being a cheerleader. _'Short shorts, short skirts, legs, flat stomachs ,tight clothes, cute Kagome. Oh yeah!'_

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!"

"SHORT SKIRTS! WHAT? What the hell are you yelling at me for?"

"Shut up, I was talking to you and you spaced out. Why the hell did you yell short skirts for"

"None of your damn business"

"Whatever, just come after tryouts"

"Won't it be too late"

"Not if you spend the night"

"Good point, then yeah. I'll pick you up for school and then take you home."

"What about Kikyo"

"What about her"

"Won't she be mad or at least suspect something if you take me to school"

"I'll just make something up if she asks"

"Fine then"

"Bye Kags"

"Bye Inu"


	3. Tryouts and Catfights

Yeah Chapter 3. I'm having so much fun doing this. I always read the stories but not make one myself. I thought I would be bad at it but look, I'm actually okay. COOL!

-Jazzycassie014

Chapter 3-Tryouts and Catfights

_I believe Inuyasha is going crazy. After his out burst and daydreaming…Yeah, he's loco en la cabasa (crazy in the head in Spanish.) I wonder if he was daydreaming about me. He did start after I told him I was going to cheer. CHEER! I completely forgot that tryouts are today. Got to get ready for that so bye. I'll right later._

_**-Kags**_

School was boring as usual. At least the time went by fast since she talked to Inuyasha all day. Every class they had, they sat next to each other now that they cleared things up. Lab partners, Healthful living partners, gym partners, you name it, they were partners in every class. Today, Inuyasha and Kagome where ready for after school! After school, Kagome had cheer leading tryouts and Inuyasha had football tryouts. After school finally came and Kagome met Sango for tryouts while Inuyasha met Miroku for tryouts.

Kagome and Sango in the girls' locker room

"Are you sure about this Kags. You don't seem like the cheering type"

"WHAT! I was a cheer leader for eight years. I just stopped. I was one of the bests. Very flexible and can do any flip, tumble, whatever you ask. It's time I get that back and show everyone before I leave this school. And to get back at Kikyo. I hear she was last years' captain and I'm taking that away from her this year."

"WOW Kagome, I didn't know you were so good and you can be that cruel."

"Well Sango, there is a lot to learn"

Kagome and Sango walked out the locker room laughing. Their laughter soon stop when they saw the football players. They all had their shirts off heading to the football field. Call it heaven if you may say. Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha was in the group and the guys turned around to look at the cheer leaders coming out of the locker room. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of the football player. Actually she couldn't keep her eyes off of one of the football player in particular. It was not Koga but Inuyasha. Looking at him made her mind go into a battle.

' _What are you doing'_

' _Drooling at Inuyasha's body'_

' _Get a hold of yourself he's looking'_

He really was. He was looking at Kagome and waved. Kagome waved back but what Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know was that some girl was watching them. That girl was Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend and it made her jealous that he didn't wave to her but to Kagome. Kikyo started walking in the direction Kagome was standing so she could give her a piece of her mind.

"What are you doing waving at him. Don't ever look at my man like that again Kagome" Kikyo said walking past her.

"Whatever Kikyo"

Inuyasha saw and hear what Kikyo said to Kagome and that made him mad. He was half demon so he had better hearing humans. When he looked at Kagome again, he finally realized what she was wearing. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, short green shorts with white outlining, and a white tank top that stopped above her bellybutton.

' _She has her bellybutton pierced.'_ Inuyasha thought._ ' She looks so hot. Hotter than Kikyo even if Kikyo was wearing the same thing as Kagome."_

"Yo, Inuyasha. Lets go" Miroku said pushing Inuyasha out the gym to the field. "Man, what's wrong with you"

"I think I'm in love" Inuyasha said still in his daydreaming mode.

"Yeah with Kikyo"

"No… With Kagome"

"WHAT" Miroku yelled snapping Inuyasha back into reality. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KAGOME. Finally you came out with it. It took you long enough"

"WHAT! WHO SAID THAT?"

"You did Inuyasha. Stop denying it. It's written all over your face."

"No I didn't, you must be hearing things"

'_I can't believe I said that out loud. I have to be able to control my feelings for Kagome'  
_"Miroku"

"Yeah"

"You can't tell anyone especially not Kikyo or I'll rip your throat out. I'll figure this all out somehow okay"

"Yeah but if you need anything, talk to me about it, all right."

"Yeah man. Thanks"

"We better get back to the tryouts"

"Yeah"

Inuyasha and Miroku jogged back to the field where the others were.

"Okay girls" Ms. Chan said "I want to narrow down the groups from 50 to 20 so show me the cheer required in groups of 10" The girls did so and Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango made it with 17 other girls.

"Next, we are going to narrow it further to 10 so I want you to do these stunts."

The coach held up a poster of flips and leaps. Again, the three made it. Okay, we have our 10 cheer leaders, now it is time to vote out captains, who do we want. The girls yelled out Kagome's or Kikyo's name.

"All right, raise your hand if you want Kikyo to be captain" Five hands.

"Kagome" Five hands.

"It's a tie, looks like it will be a cheer off. Lets head out to the field"

As the girls walked to the field, the guys whistled and yelled at the cheer leaders. The Ms. Chan explained what was going on to the team and football coach. Kikyo was first. She went to Inuyasha for a kiss and told them to play the song. Kikyo was great but Kagome was better. It was Kagome's turn to prove she was better and she did. Everyone cheered for Kagome uncontrollably and Kagome was captain. Kikyo was a sore loser especially since it was Kagome she was up against so he walked up to Inuyasha and kissed him.

"You might be the captain, but I got the captain of the football team." Kikyo said in a bragging tone.

"Do you really think I give a damn?"

"The way you look at him looks like you do" Kikyo laughed evilly and walked away.

"Don't worry about her Kagome" Sango said to her friend.

"Oh I don't worry about her but she might want to worry about her self. She might just get it soon since she really is pissing me off. Just you wail Kikyo, you will get it."

"All right girls, go do a mile than you can go home" Ms. Chan said.

Kagome was congratulated by many of the other cheer leaders and some football players who wanted her number. Kikyo of course wanted to be done first so she ran as fast as she could trying to finish first leaving Inuyasha alone to Kagome.

"Congrats Kags"

"You to captain of the football team. Your girlfriend is really pissing me off"

"Sorry"

"You don't have to be, I much rather have Kikyo sorry"

"She can be so jealous sometimes"

"How do you do it. How do you stand being near her"

"I really don't know" Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at his comment.

"Are you still coming"

"Yeah if you now… we have a little fun." Inuyasha said with a Miroku smirk.

"YOU HANG AROUND MIROKU TOO MUCH"

"It was just a joke and I'm nothing like Miroku. He's a hell of a lot worse.

"Yeah, you…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO MAY MAN LIKE THAT! WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM INUYASHA YOU SLUT!" Kikyo was coming back to tell Inuyasha bye but seeing Kagome near Inuyasha made her angry.

"SLUT! DON'T CALL ME A SLUT, BITCH!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY BITCH HERE!"

"That's it" Kagome said with a balled up fist. POW, Kagome knocked the hell out of Kikyo. Kikyo hit the floor pretty hard and Kagome jumped on top of her punching her face in the ground. Kikyo finally got some control and slapped Kagome leaving bloody lines on her cheek. Inuyasha and Miroku tore them apart. Looking at Kikyo's face and then Kagome's, Kagome beat the hell out of Kikyo. Kikyo had a black eye, swollen lips, and a bloody nose. Her nose was probably broken. All Kagome had on her face was bloody scratch marks.

"STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA, KAGOME! YOU ARE NOTHING TO HIM! HE TOLD ME HIMSELF!"

Kagome knew it wasn't true but it still hurt. Inuyasha knew Kagome was hurt by what Kikyo said but there was nothing her could do. He took Kikyo home and Sango and Miroku took Kagome home.


	4. Sorry and Depressions

Chapter 4- Sorry and Depressions

Luckily, no one was home so Kagome didn't have to explain why she was so pissed that night. Kikyo just got it out of Kagome. She kept it in for so long and she just had to let it out. Kagome's anger is sort of a quiet on. All she does stay quiet until someone says something to her and then she bite people's heads off even if it was a simple question. She was huffing and puffing, pouting and signing all night. When her friends dropped Kagome off, she didn't even say thanks to them but they understood. When she got home, she put on her "UTADA" CD and laid on her bed. She was about to fall asleep…

_RING RING _

It was Inuyasha.

' _Great'_ She let it ring until she got tired of it and then finally picked up since he called about 10 times in a row. Having the house phone ring for 20 minutes can be annoying as hell.

"What"

"Don't you WHAT me Kags. I'm not Kikyo. Don't raise your fucking voice at me if I didn't do anything. Anywise, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! Why the hell did you not pick up the phone. You're lucky I wanted to talk to you or I wouldn't…"

"Hey know, I didn't have to pick up the phone. It kept getting on my nerves so I had to shut it the hell up."

"Kagome, are you okay"

"Yeah fine, peachy keen"

"No you're not. You never said something so stupid like "peachy keen" before"

"That's because I'm mad as hell. You really need to shut her up before she gets more."

"The next time you might kill her. I'm with her right now but she is sleep. You really gave it to her hard."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Oh yeah, about that. She asked me to stay and you know"

"Whatever bye"

"Bye? I'm not finished speaking to you"

"Well I am"

"Kagome"  
"Inuyasha. I really don't want to talk to you right know."

"Why"

"I don't need to explain myself"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"  
"Yes you do"

"No I don't. WOULD YOU STOP! I really don't feel like arguing. I'll just see you later"

"…click…"

"She hung up on me" Inuyasha said to the phone.

For the next week, Kagome would not talk to Inuyasha at all. He was annoying her by nagging her trying to figure out what he did wrong. Inuyasha never knew how important Kagome was to him. He didn't have her in his reach. He could not talk to her, do homework with her, eat lunch with her, he couldn't do anything with her and to not know what he did frustrated him. Even though Kagome was mad at Inuyasha, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Every time she tried to talk to him, someone or something would pop out of no wear, Kikyo. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were depressed from not being around each other.

"This has to stop. It's like hell now. She's killing me by not talking to me and she knows it. It's cruel and unusual punishment for something I don't know what I did." Inuyasha said to Miroku while slamming his locker with his fist.

**Meanwhile…**

" I really screwed up this time. Now he won't even look at me and when I try to talk to him, Kikyo gets in the way. What am I going to do? I want to talk to him and clear things up but I can't." Kagome said to Sango with her forehead on her locker door and her fist above her head.

" You have to talk to him no matter what. Get him to a quiet place like the park or a Wacdonalds, something."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"  
"umm… I haven't thought that far yet."

**SWEAT DROP**

"Great, thanks a lot Sango" Kagome said walking away. " I guess I'll figure something out"

After school was practice for both Inuyasha and Kagome. They saw each other through out practice but didn't say anything. They would take a quick glance and then look away. Kikyo saw this to and it ticked her off but surprisingly she didn't say any thing. Practice was hard for both of them. They were both captains that had to teach and focus on their teammates but they kept getting sidetracked on what they were doing. They kept thinking about each other.

After practice, Kagome went straight home to the shower.

' _Practice was tiring today, being captain in all. He He. I have to call Inuyasha tonight and stop this silent game I started. Since I did, it is only right if I end it.'_

Kagome got out the shower with a towel that stopped at her thighs and showed a little cleavage. She walked to her room and opened the door only to see…


	5. Confessions

Hey guys/girls. This is really fun. I didn't think I would have to much. Sorry to go off topic but how many people like Star Wars ( any one but my favorite is Episode III) If you do like Star Wars, then you know what I'm talking about when I bring up the name Hayden Christensen ) He is sooooooo cute! Sorry I just had to say it. I would like to know some of your ideas on Star Wars and Hayden Christensen, PLEASE

If you don't know, my email is yeah, thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update ASAP.

Chapter 5- Confessions

Kagome got out the shower with a towel that stopped at her thighs and showed a little cleavage. She walked to her room and opened the door only to see…

"KOGA GET OUT" Kagome yelled off the top of her lungs surprised to see Koga sitting on her bed staring at her while drooling.

(Ha Ha Ha, just kidding)

Kagome got out the shower with a towel that stopped at her thighs and showed a little cleavage. She walked to her room and opened the door only to see…

"INUYAHSA, GET OUT!"

Inuyasha ran out of Kagome's room with things following close behind him. Kagome had thrown any thing close to her to get him out her room.

'_At least she's talking to me again'_ He thought as he leaned on her door blushing.

"You can come in now" Kagome said still embarrassed.

Inuyasha first peeked to see that she was dressed and then walked in still blushing. Kagome was blushing too. She was wearing her pj's. She was wearing white baggy cotton pants with black Japanese characters on it and a black cami that stooped at the top of her belly button. Her hair was in a two pony tails with loose pieces of hair flowing all over. It looked messy but it was still cute. Kagome looked at him with anger, love, and embarrassment in her eyes. Inuyasha saw this and could read her like a book but he still didn't know what he did to upset her.

"What the hell are you doing here" Kagome whispered while folding her arms and putting all her weight in her right leg.

"I'm here to talk to you, wench. Tell me what have I done to upset you. You're mad and I don't know why, that really pisses me off and you know it. What do you think you are doing. We have been friends for a…"

"Would you stop with that. Everytime I'm upset with you, you always stay that "we have been best friends forever" crap."

"Now our friendship is crap to you?"

"That's what I feel when you are not there for me but you are always there for Kikyo."

"So that is what it is about, Kikyo"

"No, it's not just Kikyo its how you are suppose to be my friend but you don't stick up for me at school. You know that I don't like Kikyo but you don't do anything. You don't even try to keep that bitch away from me or anything."

"Kikyo is not a bitch, she is my girlfriend. She is important to me and I have to stick up for her too dammit"

"So your girlfriend is more important than your best friend"

"I thought you said our friendship is crap"

"…"

"You know what, I don't even know why I came here to clear things up with you. Your too stubborn. Maybe our friendship was crap. See you at school tomorrow I guess." Inuyasha turned away towards Kagome's door and started walking towards it.

"INUYASHA!" He stopped and kept his back towards Kagome.

'_She's crying'_ Inuyasha could smell her salty tears.

"Your right. It is about Kikyo. I can't help it. You know I hate Kikyo but you don't know why I hate her do you. I've known you for a long time and got closer and closer to you and became your best friend but I want more. I want you Inuyasha. I want your time, your emotions, your love. I…I love you Inuyasha from the bottom of my heart and I was always afraid of saying it to you so I hated Kikyo for her courage to go at you and have you like I want you." Kagome fell on her knees crying and Inuyasha turned to face her. "I love you Inuyasha, I loved you forever and was afriaid of being rejected by you so I left it alone and tried to suppress my feelings but I couldn't. ARE YOU HAPPY KNOW!" Inuyasha was now knelt in front of her holding her in an embrace.

"Kagome" he said her name with such passion, love. " I love you too. Ever since I first saw you. When I got to know you, I felt so much passion and love towards you but could never say it. I was afraid of what might happen if I told you so I went out with Kikyo to see if these feelings of mine would go away but they didn't. They just got so fucking worse. Kagome, look at me" He cupped her chin and made her look at him. Her tears sparkled making her look like a sad goddess. She looked lovely to him and wanted to be with her forever. "Kagome I love you so damn much and will never love someone like I love you. Please stay with me."

"I will, Inuaysha. Just promise you will never leave me."

"I won't" And with that, he pulled her into a kiss. This kiss was something the both of them have never felt before. So many emotions poured into this kiss. This kiss that they urn for many years was finally coming true. Their dream was finally coming true. They have finally found true love. Their kiss was wild. They both stood and she jumped on his waist wrapping her legs around him. They were all over the room. Kissing on the wall, on her desk, and then they found their way to Kagome's bed. The kiss was over and the laid on her bed catching their breath. Inuyasha was on his back and Kagome leaned on him on her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she had her head on his chest.

"So, what are we know, best friends, friends with benefits, or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Friends with benefits."

"What!"

"I'm just playing. We are boyfriend and girlfriend right."

"Yeah"


	6. Break ups and Make outs

Sorry it took so long to update. I have a very short attention span and I guess I lost interest but since you all asked me and I felt sad starting a story and not finishing it, I guess I will continue.

Oh yeah! Thanks **YoukaiGirl13.** Hayden Christensen does Sexy if I do say so myself.

Chapter6- Break Ups and Make Outs…umm…I mean, Make Ups

_Inu and I are finally together! This is the happiest morning of my life and I can only predict happier days. It's about time we hooked up, that dumb ass but I love him. Today we have to break up with our "ex-partners" and I can't wait to see the look on Kikyo's face. See has got a hell of a lot coming to her. Supposedly he is going to break up with her in front of the whole school, that has got to be good. How am I going to break up with Koga. It can't be too bad since he didn't do anything wrong. I guess I'll just call him or write a note. Let him go nice a softly. Nothing embarrassing, he doesn't deserve it._

"Kags"

_Oh man, umm, I will write soon. Inu just woke up._

_-Kags_

"Yes" Kagome said while putting her diary away.

"What where you doing" Inuyasha said getting up and scratching his butt.

"Yeah that is really attractive. Go scratch your ass somewhere else."

"You are going to have to get use to it if we are going to be together forever"

"Who said we would"

"KAGOME"

"Chill out, I was just playing" Kagome went over to him and embraced him.

"YOU BETTER BE. Come on we should get ready for today. There will be a hell of a lot of excitement today."

"Yeah, I guess you are right"

"What are you wearing today" Inuyasha said walking over to his overnight bag.

Kagome walked to her closet and opened it. She had a lot of clothes in every color. "I'm thinking a halter top. Should I wear a skirt, jeans, or shorts?"

"Jeans"

"What color shirt?"  
"Red"

"Okay then"

Inuyasha took his bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower, wash up, and change. He came out with a red sleeve-less muscle shirt that showed off his gorgeous body, baggy jeans with faded spots and places that looked torn (he bought it like that), black and red Nikes and a leather jacket. He pulled his hair in a pony tail with is front bangs out and pulled out his black shades. Inuyasha walked in Kagome's room and she look sexy to him.

"You look hot as hell" Inuyasha said pulling down his shades to look at her.

She wore a red halter top that had the Japanese character "LOVE" on it. The top stopped right above her belly-button. Her jeans where ultra-low riders and tight. On all of her pockets, there was the Japanese character "LOVE" on it and her Converses had many Japanese character on it. Even her belly-button ring had the "LOVE" character on it. To top it off, her hair was cute and curly, she had on black hopped earrings, black bangles on her right arm and a black spike bracelet on her left. She also had a leather jacket that was cropped and fitted. Ever thing Kagome wore showed off her figure and Inuyasha was loving it.

"You too" Kagome said while blushing. "How about we take your car to school"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Inuyasha and Kagome was walking out her room but…

"Hey wait" Kagome ran back in her room and came out with a pair of cute black shades. "Lets go!"

"I have bagels for you two on the table" Ms. Higarashi yelled from the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" They both yelled.

"MOM?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Yeah mom. She is like a mom to me and plus, she said I could call her that" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Whatever"

Inuyasha and Kagome ran down the steps to Inuyasha's convertible Mercedes. Since it was still warm out, Inuyasha and Kagome rode to school with the wind in their hair. When they got to school, people looked confused. They knew they were like best friends but they never came to school in the same car together. Thinking like a teenager, they knew something perverted happened. Everyone noticed that they were closer than yesterday, physically closer than yesterday, closer then best friends should be. Inuyasha and Kagome were flirting and giggling, basically, they looked like a couple.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, what is going on?" Miroku asked. Miroku and Sango came looking for them. "People are saying that you two go out or something."

"Yeah, people are coming up to us asking like we are suppose to know. Just because we are your best friend, that don't mean we know everything. Anyway, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sango said trying to figure things out.

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other having a mental conversation on what to tell them. When they came to an agreement Kagome spoke first. "Sango, Miroku…umm… Inuyasha came over last night and…"  
"AH HA! I knew something was going on. So how was it Inu? She taste good?" Miroku said pervertedly and elbowed Inuyasha in the arm trying to get his attention.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU YOU PERV!" Inuyasha said giving Miroku a good punch to the head. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were all blushing and embarrassed since every one around them was looking at them. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GO SOMEWHERE!" Inuyasha said and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Like I was saying, when Inu came over last night, a lot unveiled and so you can say that we are a couple. Well after we break up with who we are still dealing with." Kagome finished explaining.

"oh My GOD! KAGS, THAT IS SO SWEET!" Sango said running up to Kagome to give her a hug. "It's about time. I knew you two liked each other. It took you so long."

"I know, can you believe it. I am so happy know that I told you."

"You should be. I am a very great prize to get" Inuyasha said about himself so highly.

"Don't kid yourself"

"Gee thanks"

"You know I'm just kidding" Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug. "I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too, Kagome"

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! IT'S LIKE ONE OF THOSE KODAK MOMENTS!"

"You are too much Sango" Kagome hooked her arm with Sango. "Know lets get to class, we don't want to be late know do we." Inuyasha and Miroku followed two girls to class having their own perverted conversation. When they got to class, Kagome's cell rang.

RING TONE _'I ain't never had nobody show me all the things you done showed me in a speci…' (Like you by Bow wow and Ciara) _

"Hey Koga"

"Hey Kagome. What is going on? I'm hearing things about you and Inuyasha and I just wanted to…"

"Koga" Kagome cut him off and went to a private part of the room. Inuyasha followed and listened to the conversation "Me and Inuyasha are seeing each other." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back "You know, boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm so sorry you don't deserve to be treated like that. I guess my feeling got the best of me. I am so so so sorry Koga. Can you forgive me? I can understand if you wouldn…"

"Kagome, Kagome" Koga cut her off and started laughing.

"I don't get it, what is so funny" Kagome looked at Inuyasha all confused.

"It's okay, really. We weren't the best couple. It's okay I forgive you. To be honest, I should be apologizing to you. Me and Kikyo had a thing while we were together and while she was with Inuyasha."

"YOU MEAN YOU AND KIKYO CHEATED ON ME AND INUYASHA?" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and she could see the anger building up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kagome."

"WHY THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. Everyone in the class, including the teacher, stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"…CLICK…"

"Kagome"

DAIL TONE

'She hung up on me' Koga thought.

"So Kikyo cheated on me with wolf boy!"

"That is what it sounds like"

"Oh she really got it coming to her today. I was going to lay it on her nicely but know I'm bring hell with me"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, get to your seats, NOW!"

"Yes ma'am" they both went to their seats with Kikyo on their mind.

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't wait until lunch. They were boiling with rage every second that made it closer and closer to lunch. They wanted to unleash everything on her, hatred for years, anger of being cheated, being blind for years of the true Kikyo, everything Kikyo did to Kagome and Inuyasha.

When the bell rang for lunch, Inuyasha and looked at each other and then got up. They met Miroku and Sango at the door and they headed to lunch. When Inuyasha and Kagome first put their foot in the door…

"INUYASHA" Kikyo got up from her table of friends and ran to Inuyasha giving him a hug andan** kiss?**

'_Hold on, hold on. What is going on? Who does this bastard think she is doing? What does Inuyasha think he is doing just standing there. I need to do something' _Kagome thought and with that, Kagome pushed Kikyo and slapped her.

"DAMN!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

The slap was so loud, that everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene in front of them. After she took care of that, she faced Inuyasha who was clearly surprised.

"What do you think you are doing just standing their enjoying her kiss" She asked Inuyasha and then turned to face Kikyo "And you. How dare you fucking stand her and kiss him when you know damn well you did to him and me?"

"What are you talking about? How dare you keep me away from my boyfriend. Go to hell!"

"Your boyfriend, right, Kikyo you're full of shit. Think back to when you were with Koga while you were suppose to be with Inuyasha. Does that ring any fucking bell?"

"Damn you" Kikyo pulled back her arm to slap Kagome but Inuyasha jumped in front and caught Kikyo's hand.

"Kikyo you are full of shit and a damn liar. It is through, okay. We are no longer together. Me and Kagome are so go somewhere. I am tired of your crap."

"Yeah!" Miroku and Sango put in their little two sense. Inuyasha and the gang turned around to leave but Kikyo just had to have the last word.

"But Inu-poo I…"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING TANTED HEART OUT YOU SLUT!"

WOW! Everyone was surprised 'cause no one saw him, except Kagome but that is another story, like that. Inuyasha's voice changed and his eyes turned red. His voice was deep and scary and scared everyone who heard or saw him.

'_Oh no' _Thought Kagome _' If he stays like this again, all hell will break lose'_

Inuyasha's change was as quick as it came. When he turned around, he was normal again.

'_That was a close one. I thought he would stay like that like the last time but I guess I was wrong. Kikyo got lucky.' _Kagome thought as her and the gang started walking out the cafeteria.

"Slut?" The gang stopped in their tracks.

"I am not a slut…"

"She just don't know when to quit" Sango said.

"The only slut around here is your "girlfriend" Kagome" Kikyo was obviously happy about her comment since she was laughing.

"That's it. I can't take her fucking comments anymore" Kagome said turned around to face Kikyo. "You are defenently going to get it know" Kagome ran up on Kikyo and punched her in the jaw.

"DAMN" Everyone in the cafeteria said. This really caught everyone's attention so they made a circle around a Kikyo on the floor and a Kagome towering Kikyo.   
"You better pray know" Kagome picked Kikyo by the collar and punched her in the eye. "That was for Inuyasha" Then she punched the other. "That was for me" And then she punched her in the jaw sending her flying across the cafeteria. "And that was for me just not liking you."

Teachers started seeping through the crowd of students and looked at Kagome and then Kikyo.

"Kagome principals office, now!" A teacher pulled Kagome's arm and out the cafeteria. What was so cool was that on her way out, students were cheering her for giving Kikyo a lesson. Even Kikyo's "friends" were cheering Kagome on.

"Hey Sango, Miroku" Inuyasha turned to face them. "Can you two stay here and see if anything else happens. I'm going to go after Kagome."

"Sure." Miroku and Sango said.

"Thanks" Inuyasha tried to get down the hall but the people who were not in the cafeteria were asking him questions on what happened. When he finally got to the front office, he opened the door a little and peaked at Kagome. She turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"To make sure you are okay. Are you?"

"I'm doing better than Kikyo though." They both laughed at her joke.

Inuyasha was the first to stop the laughing. He walked over to the other side of Kagome and sat down. "I never seen you so aggressive before."

"That's because we haven't had sex yet"

"Ha Ha, but I'm serious I never new you were like that."

"So. Does that make you want to break up with me or does it turn you on?"

"In a doggy kinda way, yeah it turns me on." Inuyasha leaned over the armrest of the chairs and kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome pulled away.

"Not in the office."

"Yes in the office. It's not like anyone is here."

"Yeah but there are cameras in the here"

"Then lets give them a show"

"You are a bad influence on me" Kagome gave him a peck on the lips knowing what it does to Inuyasha. With every word she said, she would give him a short but sweet kiss. He knew she was teasing him and it made him want more. The short kisses got longer and longer until they were at the point of reminding themselves that they have to breath. Kagome climbed over her chair and into Inuyasha. Inuyasha's back was against the back of the chair and Kagome was on his lap facing him. Her hands were around his neck and his hands were lightly on her butt. The kisses made them want more but they knew the shouldn't. They were just teasing themselves. Kagome moved closer and closer to Inuyasha. They were grinding each other and both their "parts" was getting to want the other. Inuyasha's hands then traveled up Kagome's shirt up here back. She somehow managed to get Inuyasha's shirt off. Oh how she, and many other girls, loved Inuyasha's chest. He was built and his skin was soft. She and Inuyasha both want her shirt off so their skin could touch and they could feel each other's warmth. Inuyasha slyly had her shirt about halfway off but…

"Umm…Kagome" One of the office staff, some lady, tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome turned around blushing trying to pull her shirt down and get off of Inuyasha. The staff was embarrassed too. "The principal will see you know in office number 205" The lady said and then walked away.

"Okay thanks" Kagome punched Inuyasha lightly. "See what you did. How am I suppose to talk to the principal after this and put your shirt on."

"Hey it's not my fault. You could of stop me but you didn't 'cause you can't get enough of me." Inuyasha said proudly while putting his shirt back on.

"Whatever. You say here and I will go talk to the principal."

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. "Go do what you have to do and we will continue later."

"Fine" Kagome walked down the hall the lady went and came to office number 205, Principal Kaede. **PRINCIPAL KAEDE!** "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out and in a flash he was there.

"What!"

"Read the door"

"Yeah so what. It just says Principal Kaede. KAEDE!" Inuyasha yelled then looked at Kagome. "Do you think that can be the same one we know?"

"I don't know. Lets find out." Kagome opened the door only to see the back of the principal's chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then the chair again.

"Umm…excuse me"

The person turned around and it was…


	7. A Little Reunion

Just to let you know, Kaede and Kikyo are not sisters in this fanfiction. It would be too complicated to have Inuyasha and Kagome friends with Kaede if Kikyo is her sister. Sorry to disappoint the Kikyo fans but I really don't. I too HATE Kikyo. She should just keel over and die. (Evil laugh) Anyway, glad you all are loving the fanfiction. KNOW I am going to try to update sooner. Well, here you go. Enjoy!

Chapter 7- A Little Reunion

"I don't know. Lets find out." Kagome opened the door only to see the back of the principal's chair.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then the chair again.

"Umm…excuse me"

The person turned around and it was…

"Kaede, it's you!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled out at the same time.

"Who else do ye expect. Tis only me, little old Kaede."

"Kaede, it's been a long time. How are you doing?" Kagome said going up to hug Kaede.

"Fine and so are you and Inuyasha seeing that you two were making out in the office."

SWEATDROP

"Y…You sa…saw that?" Inuyasha bearly got out.

"Aye. Ye see, there are many cameras in the office and ye just happen to be in a spot where the camera was pointing."

"So…" Kagome said trying to change the subject. "Where have you been. We haven't seen you in a long time." Kagome and Inuyasha both took a seat in front of Kaede.

"Well after my sister's dead, I had to clear up a few things for her that she left behind. It look a long time so I haven't had time go for my career. When I was finished, I had a sudden interest in teaching and being the boss so her I am now."

"That is so cool. I bet our parents will love to hear that you are back in town. See you soon." Kagome said getting up and heading out the door.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said doing the same.

"Hold up. Ye are still in much trouble for fighting and showing unnecessary affection for each other." BUSTED. They knew better than trying to slip out of Kaede's hands. Kaede knew them too well. "Ye take me for a fool?"

"No, no not at all it's just we have to get to class." And with that, Kagome and Inuyasha ran out of the office. "That's okay I'll get them soon. Silly kids but it is nice to see them."

Kagome and Inuyasha slowed down into a walking pace and walked. As they were walking to their class, they passed Kikyo and some friends around her. What looked like was they were helping her and she wasn't hurt that bad. Psyche (or sike) Kikyo was fucked up! Know when Kikyo looked at Kagome, there was angry, pain, and fright in here eyes. Kikyo got up and limped to Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome.

"I'm sorry. To the both of you." Kikyo said looking down. Kagome and Inuyasha busted out laughing.

"You think we are suppose to feel sorry for you and accept your apology. Good try but it didn't work." Inuyasha said while laughing.

"Kikyo, you look pitiful as hell" Kagome said also laughing. Kagome then imitated Kikyo's apology and they both, Inuyasha and Kagome, walked off laughing.

After school, Kikyo kept giving Kagome cool glares and Kagome just brushed it off. Know that Kikyo got her ass kicked by Kagome, Kagome was know top girl and she had the top dog as her boyfriend. What better life could you have? Practice was great, school was great, no punishment, no more Kikyo, Inuyasha was all hers, what a great day?

"Gosh, what a tiring day. First I beat the crap out of Kikyo and then a harsh practice. I'm beat." Kagome said still in her cheer leading shorts and a tank. After practice, Inuyasha and Kagome met up and headed walking to Inuyasha car. They were so tired out that they didn't even bother to change back into their regular clothes.

"I'm so hot" Inuyasha pulled off his shirt. "Practice was tiring too but not harsh. What do you mean harsh? Was Kikyo giving you a hard time?"

"How could she, she was sitting on the bleachers watching since she got a bad beating. I didn't know I kicked her ass that hard. I guess I don't know my own strength." Kagome said flexing her arm muscles with her hand covering it. "Kick ass Kagome. I like the sound of that."

"Yeah I like the sound of that too. It kind of turns me on." Inuyasha pinned Kagome to his car and kissed her.

"Oh really. I guess it's time to turn you on even more." Kagome then switched places with Inuyasha so he was pinned to the car now. "I love you Inu." Kagome kissed him.

"I love you too angel" Inuyasha was about to kiss her back until…

"INUYASHA!" Miroku called out.

"KAGOME!" Sango called out beside Miroku.

"I guess we will have to continue this later" Inuyasha said slightly pushing Kagome off of him.

"Yeah I guess so but I wish we didn't"

"You can't always have what you wish for"

"Well, I got you didn't I Inu"

"You're right angel and that is why I love you." Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss and then went to Miroku.

"It seems you two are getting along well" Sango said walking up to Kagome.

"So do you and Miroku"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Don't play dumb Sango. I saw you two kissing on school property"

"You're the one to speak"

"That's not the point, we were talking about you"

"Well whatever. Next topic, can I spend the night this weekend?"

"No" Miroku said budding in Kagome's and Sango's conversation. "I wanted to take you out this weekend" Miroku said in a whinny voice.

"Why don't we double date it then." Sango suggested. "You and me, Inuyasha and Kagome. To the movies, restaurant, whatever"

"Cool, that sounds like a good idea" Miroku said. "You guys up to it or where you going to do something else" Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"We'll go" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"But not tonight" Inuyasha said. "I'm too tired"

"Sango, why don't you spend the night after we go out 'cause I'm kinda tired myself." Kagome said yawning. "Okay, where exactly are we going."

"THE JUMP OFF" Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time.

(**FYI--**"The Jump Off" is a teen club in North Carolina)

"Okay it's settled. We will see you two tomorrow night. Come on Inuyasha." Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into Inuyasha's car and rolled out. "Bye" Kagome said waving in the wind.


	8. Inuyasha and Kagome…Some Time Alone

**JazzyCassie014:** Hey guys! You probably hate me for taking a long time on updating but I haven't found the time to. Know that I'm on spring break, I've got all the time in the world. In this chapter, I name a lot of name brands and electronic stuff. I really don't know what they are, I just looked them up. Hopefully you can look them up on Google for the images. Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 8 - Inuyasha and Kagome…Some Time Alone

Inuyasha pulled up to the steps of Kagome's shrine and waited for her to get her bags packed for the weekend.

"Bye mom, I'm going to spend the weekend at Inuyahsa's." Kagome said running out the door.

"Okay, love you and USE PROTECTION!" Kagome's mom yelled out the kitchen.

Kagome had to stop where she was because of that comment. She turned around and yelled "MOM, WE AREN'T LIKE THAT AND YOU KNOW THAT!" while blushing.

"Sure" Kagome's mom said under her breath while Kagome was running out the door. She turned to the door Kagome just ran out of the door and thought _' I didn't know that Kagome was so dense. Everyone who knows Kagome and Inuyasha could clearly tell that they like each other. Oh well, we'll just have to wait until they figure it out themselves. Humph'_ She then turned around and continued washing the dishes.

When Kagome got into the car, she was breathing really hard.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked starting the engine.

"Yeah, except for what mom just said to me" Kagome said that last part under her breath.

"What did you say" Inuyasha said.

"I said let's go"

"Whatever"

When Inuyasha pulled up to his house, Kagome was amazed. She has been to his house many times but the size of the house always surprised her. There are still many rooms she hasn't been in. Inuyasha is very rich, actually the riches person in Japan but the way he acted, you wouldn't think so, so Kagome keep forgetting.

"Lets go" Inuyasha said pulling into the huge garage. There were 20 vehicles in the garage. Inuyasha owns a silver Suzuki Hayabusa 1300 Limited, a black 2006 Suzuki KingQuad 700, an arctic white convertible Corvette, a red Viper SRT10 Roadster with white stripes, a black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon, a (Hummer) Pacific Blue H2 SUT, a Mercury Metallic SC Lexus 430, and a Crystal White LX Lexus.

"Why do you have so many cars? Do you even get the chance to drive all your cars?" Kagome said looking around the garage.

"Do you always have to ask me that question everytime you come to this garage. It really gets on my damn nerves when you always ask the same question." Inuyasha said getting out of the car.

Kagome did the same and said "Yes I do 'cause it makes no sense that you have so many damn cars just by yourself and you don't even drive them"

"Get off my back Kagome. You're making me even more tired than I already am." Inuyasha said while walking up the stairs to his bed room. The garage is connected to the house so there is one of the many backdoors to Inuyasha's house.

Kagome followed him with her bag behind her "Your not the only one tired ass hole. Just for that, I'm going to keep you up all night."

"Oh really" Inuyasha started thinking perverted stuff. He was so into thought that he stopped in the middle of the staircase with a Miroku grin on his face. Kagome walked around him and looked at him. She was confused and couldn't really make out what his expression was since it was dark. Inuyasha thought that no one was home so he didn't bother on turning the light on. Kagome got closer and closer to see his face better but her thoughts got side tracked on finding his face expression but actually, she was trying to kiss him. She got closer and closer and closer and…

"What are you two doing?" Sesshomoru said coming out of a room.

"umm…" Kagome lost her balance and fell forward landing on Inuyasha. When Kagome landed on him, he snapped out of his daydream.

"Woah…" Inuyasha and Kagome both fell rolling down the steps. Luckily, for Kagome, she landed on Inuyasha.

"Ouch…umm… Inuyasha, are you okay" Kagome said while sitting up. She was now sitting on top on Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How about you." Inuyasha said looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." They just stared at each other for a while until they finally herd the laughter in the background.

"You should of seen that fall, Ha ha ha, and your faces, ha, ha, ha…" Sesshomoru said walking back into whatever room he came out of.

"That son of a bitch" Inuyasha said about his brother. "He is really going to get it one day." Inuyasha looked up and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome…" He looked deeper and saw that looked he loved, the look of love for him. He could sense that she was getting horn since she was sitting right on top on his manhood and she could feel it getting hard.

Kagome made a surprised face when she realized what she was feeling and Inuyasha blushed. Kagome jumped up and turned her back towards him. Inuyasha got up, got behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped when he touch her but she soon relaxed into his arms. "I'm sorry for jumping, It was a reflex."

"So 'kay. How about we call it a night. Maybe watch a little TV for a while in my room and then go to bed. Okay."

"Yeah." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and then her bag and they headed up to his room.

When they go into his room, Kagome ran and jumped into Inuyasha's bed. "I never get tired of doing that. Your bed is so comfortable" Kagome squealed out.

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's bag in a corner of the room, grabbed the remote control off the top of the TV, and sat on his bed. "Kags, you can be so childish sometimes."

"The hell I am and it's so fun."

"Whatever makes you happy" Inuyasha said sarcastically while flipping the channels. Kagome gave him an annoyed look behind his back but then got up to her bag.

"I'm going to take a shower" Kags said walking into the bathroom in his room. Since Inuyasha was so rich, that he had an enormous room. He had a red and black theme going on since they were his favorite colors. He had a huge bathroom with curtains, floor rugs, toilet set cover, towels, and a toothbrush holder that matched his sheets. The bathroom walls were painted black and everything else was red. His toilet was red, his sink was red, his tub was red, the poles that held up the towels were red, the cabinets that held the towels were red, and the floor was red. His bathroom looked really cool and futurist. All the new technologist were in there like the shower was set the temperature that he liked to be and the towels were already warm for when he gets out of the tub.

His two huge closets were walk-in closets that was the size of medium size guest rooms. He had racks of shoes from top to bottom in both of his closets from Spares to Air Force Ones. He also had tons of name brand clothes from Abracrombie to Sean John. In one of the closets, Kagome had a lot of her stuff in it. She had shoes, jeans, jackets, coats, shirts, skirts, purses, hats and a little lingerie in one of his closets.

His king size bed with a thin black sheet with red dragons on it. He had many fluffy pillows that matched his sheets. His bookshelves, bed stand, desks, and doors were black while his walls were red. He also black had a bar that only had a black refrigerator full of juices and soda.

Right across his bed was a Pioneer 61" Plasma big screen TV with surround sound in ever corner of the room, a Xbox 360 with a crap load of games that some of them belongs to Kagome, a Playstation 3 also with a crap load of games that some of them belongs to Kagome, and a Sony DVD player with MP3/JPEG/SACD playback. On his computer desk sat a 17" Apple® PowerBook® G4 (laptop) and a 32" Widescreen Flat-Panel Monitor with a Apple® Power Mac® with Dual-Core PowerPC G5 Processor 2.3GHz (computer). Next to the computer were two new iPods that played music and videos. The white one was Kagome and the black one was Inuyasha's. In the corner of his room near the Big screen TV, there sits a brand new Karaoke system that Kagome would always forced Inuyasha to use. It was actually Kagome's but the only time she does use it at Inuyasha' s house so she just decided to keep it there. Kagome's room was very similar with the expensive stuff and new technologies since her family was the second riches people in Japan, it's just that hers was a little more girly. Here house on the outside was very traditional but the inside had all the technology. Her colors were green pink and white. The walls were a green and her floor was a rosewood colored wood. Her king size bed had a mesh canopy at the head of the bed, the sheets were solid colored pink and green and her comforter was white with green Japanese characters for different comforting words like serenity. Her bed frame was an off white colored bamboo that was twisted and weaved into elaborate designs. At the foot of the bed was an old surf board that Kagome use to ride on. It had pink, white, and green stripes on it and it had her name on it in pink. The surf board had bamboo legs on it to make it a stable sitting spot or a spot to put stuff on. Across from her bed was where the her 61" Plasma big screen TV with surround sound in ever corner of the room. She also had a lot of games for her Xbox 360 and Playstation. In front of her TV were little sitting cushions that were stripped white, green and pink. The cushions surrounded a small/short coffee table that was made out of glass and bamboo. She had an acoustics and electric guitar next to her window. Her electric guitar was pink and white while her acoustics guitar was wooden. Her window was a sit in window that would calm and relax her.

**(JazzyCassie014 note: you know those windows that had an extension on it so that you can sit on the extended part of the wall so you can sit on it.)**

So she would put her guitars there since she was relaxed there and would always get inspiration for sitting there. The cushions on the windowsill were white, green, and pink and so were her curtains. The dressers and other furniture were wooden. Kagome also had two closets but hers was bigger since she was a girl. She also had a variety of things. From Abracrombie to Baby Phat. Shoes too. From Spares to Pumas. Kagome had many purses, accessories, jackets clothes, shoes, hats, lingerie, and belts. Kagome also had a very expensive computer and laptop.

**(JazzyCassie014 note: I'm sorry that I took so much time on detail. Sometimes I get carried away with it so I'm sorry again. Know I'm going back to the story. Where I left off was Kagome was about to take a shower. Okay here we go!) **

_Where we left off:_

"_I'm going to take a shower" Kags said walking into the bathroom in his room._

Inuyasha was too tired to pay attention to what she said so he just said and "Uh hu" and continued flipping the channels. After about 30 minutes, he started to get inpatient. He kept flipping the channels since there was nothing on TV, Kagome was still in the shower, and he was getting bored and sleepy. He turned the TV off and laid on his back. In no time, he feel asleep. Kagome came out of the shower a few minutes later wearing a white tank top that stopped at the top of her belly button and white boy short panties.

"INU-yasha!" Kagome said to the sleeping boy. _'I can't believe he fell asleep on me. That's okay, I've got a plan for him'_ Kagome thought. Kagome tiptoed quietly up to Inuyasha and gently climbed on top of him. He stirred in his sleep a little bit but did not wake. Kagome got close to his ear and said "Oh Inu" in a seductive and sexy voice " Your killing me, please, give me more" Kagome herd him mumble something she couldn't quiet make out but she knew it was something perverted. She kept saying sexy things to him and soon, she felt something harden. She jumped a little but stayed on top of him. " Inuyasha, get up. We still have things to do."

"The hell we do" Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep and grabbed Kagome down to him and kissed her. She was shocked and a little scared at first but soon melt in his kiss. When Inuyasha woke up, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't complaining. When they separated, Kagome wanted more. Her eyes were still closed.

"You kiss better when you're asleep" Kagome said wanted more. When she got out of her trance for more, she realized what he did. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" she said to him putting her hands down on the bed next to Inuyasha's head.

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT. I just ended it."

"Whatev…" Inuyasha cut her off by kissing her again. It was a wild and passionate kiss that lasted for quiet a long time. They kissed until they were exhausted. Kagome rolled over to the side of Inuyasha and put her head on his chest. "I'm so tired"

"Then get some rest" Inuyasha said. She closed her eyes and feel asleep instantly. "I love you Kags." He whispered to Kagome.

"I love you too…umm…Inuyasha" Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha looked at her like he just saw a ghost but then smiled at her lovingly. _' My Angel'_ He thought while giving her a kiss on the forehead and then fell asleep.

IN KAGOME'S DREAM:

"_Dad's coming angel…ha…ha…ha" (suppose to be an evil laugh)_

"DAD…NO!"


End file.
